


Песни ночного неба

by Aldariel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Dunmer - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Religious Discussion, Romance, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Величие звёзд – царство Айем, себялюбие моря принадлежит Сету, а Векк правит срединным воздухом. Всё остальное – земля, и наша земля – это Морровинд, и наш Морровинд восхищает, и ужасает, и завораживает. О чём же поёт тебе наше ночное небо? Слушай, но будь осторожен, ибо звёзды – всего лишь дыры в завесе Обливиона, а для даэдра правдивое, истинное и должное сливаются воедино... Слушай, однако не вздумай верить им на слово!





	1. Гордость, предубеждение и мрачные ритуалы

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник работ, написанных для конкурса "Созвездия Тамриэля" и проиллюстрированных анонимным доброжелателем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конкурсная тема: "Если цена слишком высока..."

Четыреста пятый год третьей эпохи был довольно беден на значимые события и не оставил в истории Тамриэля сколько-нибудь заметный след. Позже о нём будут вспоминать разве что ценители полусладких вин — благодаря отменному урожаю топальского красного. Что же касается священного города Вивека, то жизнь в нём текла своим чередом: ординаторы хранили порядок на улицах, Баар Дау немым предостережением высилась в небесах, а жители... жители уже не первый год жаловались на невиданный наплыв чужеземцев.  
  
Было достаточно символично, что именно чужеземец втравил сэру Ратиса Дареса в эту историю.  
  
Жители Вивека не слишком тепло относились к приезжим, и если данмеров с материка ещё можно было терпеть, то год от года просачивающиеся в город н’вахи вызывали всеобщее недовольство. Все понимали: не сегодня, не завтра, но уже очень скоро король и его проимперские друзья снимут запрет на строительство новых поселений на Вварденфелле…* и вот тогда чужеземцы хлынут в Вивек безудержной волной! Уже звучали робкие предложения построить для них отдельный кантон — согнать, словно скот, в единый загон, — но дальше слов дело пока не заходило.  
  
Спроси кто у Ратиса, свойственно ли его народу высокомерие, он бы всегда был готов возразить, что Смирение входит в число Семи великих добродетелей Храма, а благородство, явленное лордом Вивеком на полях Кумму, служит примером всем данмерам. «Как и Воин-Поэт сбросил в тот день свои изящные одежды, чтобы в поте лица трудиться на мусковом поле, – мог бы заметить Ратис, – так и мы всегда должны быть готовы сбросить ложную гордость, чтобы в поте лица трудиться во благо Морровинда». О том, что в реальности мало кто проявляет сравнимое с лордом Вивеком величие духа, Ратис благополучно бы умолчал.  
  
По правде сказать, задай ему в самом деле кто-то подобный вопрос, вместо ответа Ратис скорее всего просто бы покачал головой — особой болтливостью он никогда не отличался. Не отличался он и смирением: сэра Дарес был истинным сыном своего города, а жители Вивека превосходили других во всём, даже в надменности. Право слово, поводов для гордости у них было предостаточно. Здесь, под сенью прекраснейшего из городов Тамриэля, имперское иго казалось лишь страшным сном, а дрязги Великих домов – печальным уделом тех данмеров, которым судьба не подарила возможности жить и родиться в Вивеке. Только боги стояли над его жителями, и только богам они позволяли над собой властвовать.  
  
Ратис был истинным сыном своего города и по рождению, и по воспитанию. Впрочем, самообман был ему столь же несвойственен, как и болтливость, и он со всей ясностью осознавал, что порою гордость, проклятая гордость пригибает его к земле. Когда Ратис закончил первые пять классов храмовой школы, отец спросил у него: с каким ремеслом старший сын хотел бы связать свою жизнь? Иные родители никогда не стали бы задавать своим детям подобных вопросов, не подвергая сомнению то, что тяга к семейному делу струится у отпрысков в жилах. Однако мутсэра Альвос Дарес отличался свободолюбием и, даже будучи потомственным целителем в девятом поколении, верил, что детям нужно предоставлять право выбора.  
  
То, что детей у мутсэры Дареса было четверо, позволяло надеяться, что даже подобные вольности воспитания не положат конец этой весьма примечательной вивекской династии.  
  
А между тем, вопрос отца поставил тогда Ратиса в тупик. Он не  _чувствовал_  своего призвания — призвания, сравнимого с тем, что вело по жизни его родителей и подчиняло себе каждый их день. «Ничего страшного, – верно истолковал молчание Ратиса отец, – судьба не обязана откликаться по нашему первому зову. Ты ещё молод и можешь позволить себе обождать». И жизнь, подобно тёмной и тихой воде городских каналов, продолжала струиться дальше. Ратис присматривал за пятёркой вечных детей, — причём родители зачастую были куда как несноснее, чем младшие братья или сестра! — помогал в отцовской лечебнице, упражнялся на мечах с матерью и её учениками...  
  
Загвоздка таилась в том, что Ратис прекрасно знал, к чему у него лежала душа. Он так и не услышал зова призвания, но магия пела в его крови и наполняла вкрадчивым шёпотом грёзы. Законы природы, по-ординаторски строгие с остальными, лукаво подмигивали и призывали Ратиса  _изменить_  этот скучный срединный мир, подчинить его своей воле — или же просто залить его дикой, безудержной силой стихий. Магия манила его, но гордость не позволяла сделать их страстный роман чем-то большим, чем простая интрижка. Ратису негде было всерьёз обучаться магии. Храм? Истово преданный Трибуналу, он всё же не ощущал, что готов посвятить такому служению все свои помыслы и всю свою жизнь — а лицемерие и полумеры ему претили. Телванни? Нет, у безбожных лордов-волшебников не было чести, и становиться одним из них Ратис совсем не желал. Гильдия магов? Поездка на материк? Подстелиться под чужеземцев и их чужеземные организации казалось ему слишком унизительным.  
  
Вот почему сын гордого семейства Дарес перебивался тем, что почерпнул из книг и полуслучайных уроков. Впрочем, такой заурядный для большей части Тамриэля четыреста пятый год несколько раз исхитрился перевернуть жизнь Ратиса с ног на голову. Уже в первых числах Утренней звезды он познакомился с Савилом Одавелем, и в отношениях сэры Дареса и госпожи Магии внезапно наметился прорыв.  
  
Семейная клиника недаром располагалась в квартале Арены: в том, что касалось лечения боевых ран, Альвосу Даресу не было равных. Но не чурался он и другой работы и, превосходно владея алхимией, варил на заказ целительные (и не только) зелья. Ратис же, знавший каналы и улочки Города-Бога лучше, чем самого себя, нередко разносил платёжеспособным страждущим заключённые в пузырьки и бутыли дары — избавление от похмелья, мужскую силу и многое-многое другое. Именно так он и встретил Савила Одавеля: вольный чародей, открывший в Святом Делине лавку зачарователя, заказал отцу Ратиса несколько зелий, восстанавливающих и увеличивающих магическую мощь.  
  
Возможно, сэра Одавель и казался Ратису не в меру болтливым, — и это по вивекским меркам, где каждый второй считал своим святым долгом при всякой встрече делиться мнением о погоде, политике и вопросах веры! — но обаяние и живой ум скрашивали этот недостаток.  
  
«Скажу откровенно, дела у меня пока идут неблестяще, – доверительно понижая голос, признавался ему Одавель. – Так что если кому-то из ваших знакомых захочется брать уроки Зачарования, Мистицизма или Изменения…»   
  
Тогда Ратис был уверен, что с этим мером его свели не иначе как всеблагие АльмСиВи — настолько удачным казался ему расклад. Конечно, лицензия от Гильдии магов у Одавеля всё же имелась, но на такое незначительное прегрешение Ратис готов был закрыть глаза.  
  
Как оказалось, он умудрился закрыть глаза слишком на многое…  
  
Но до поры до времени всё шло просто прекрасно: кена* Одавель получал свои деньги, Ратис – уроки школы Изменения, и оба были более чем довольны эти соглашением. Впрочем, закончилось всё ровно так же, как и началось — доставкой зелий.  
  
Сполна оценить иронию Ратис сумел лишь намного, намного позже. Всё было так символично, что катастрофы стоило ожидать заранее: морозным вечером двадцать пятого Утренней звезды Ратис, справивший накануне свой двадцать пятый день рождения, оказался в кантоне Святой Серин.*  
  
Не успевшим освоиться в Вивеке чужеземцам — даже тем, кто неплохо знал данмерский — часто казалось, что местные говорят на совершенно другом языке. Например, намерение «потолковать с Серин» подразумевало отнюдь не духовное общение со святой. На верхних ярусах кантона, названного в честь покровительницы пивоваров и винокуров, долго оставаться трезвым уже само по себе было духовным подвигом. Нижние же ярусы занимали такие жильцы, что только Милосердная Серин могла бы стерпеть их под своей крышей.  
  
Ординаторы нечасто сюда заглядывали, зато чужеземцев, желающих отведать морровиндской экзотики, в Святой Серин всегда было с избытком. А если имперские чинуши или Хлаалу кого-то из своих не досчитывались, то горожан это не слишком заботило. Пока чужеземцы исправно платили и вели себя смирно, их терпели, но не более того.  
  
Тёмные воды вивекских каналов хранили немало тайн — и немало трупов.  
  
А между тем, на этот раз Ратис рассчитывал  _потолковать с Серин_  исключительно по делам. Он зашёл в заведение госпожи Альвесы, передал хозяйке свёрток со склянками (по большей части – сопротивление недугам, лечение дурных болезней и «Пустая луна»,* столь необходимые для меров её ремесла) и, с успехом уклонившись от расставленных на него сетей, твёрдо вознамерился вернуться домой.  
  
После терпкого, сладковатого духа дома терпимости выстуженный зимним морозом воздух пьянил сильнее любого вина. Ратис не опасался бандитов или грабителей и уверенным, широким шагом направился к северному мосту, надеясь срезать дорогу по нижнему ярусу Святого Ллотиса.  
  
Он обогнул практически весь кантон, когда вдруг услышал голос — знакомый голос, пусть даже слов было не разобрать: кена Одавель тоже решил в этот вечер почтить Святую Серин своим присутствием.  
  
Спроси кто у Ратиса, зачем он в тайне последовал за своим учителем, он мог бы разве что покаяться в безудержном любопытстве. Его совершенно не касалось, с кем, как и когда проводит свой досуг этот мер. Но Савил Одавель, любивший поговорить о себе и делившийся почти всем, от созвездия-покровителя (Маг) до любимого праздника (Молитва северному ветру), о собственной личной жизни так ни разу и не обмолвился. Однако, к несчастью Ратиса, некому было справиться о его мотивах или воззвать к его благоразумию. Скрываясь в густых тенях, он незаметно шёл за своим учителем… и недвусмысленно обнимавшим того за талию человеком. Ратис довёл их до самых дверей — к одной из тех полукомнаток-получуланов, которые в изобилии водились на нижних ярусах вивекских кантонов. Когда парочка скрылась из виду, Ратис ещё долго не мог собраться с мыслями. Он даже не знал, что его больше удивило: то, что Одавель польстился на н’ваха? на мужчину? то, что он снимал комнату на нижнем ярусе Святой Серин?  
  
Оглушённый своими беспорядочными мыслями, Ратис привалился к прохладной серой стене и прикрыл глаза. Но не прошло, наверное, и пяти минут, как загадочная дверь вновь исторгла из себя Савила Одавеля. Он торопливо зашагал прочь — к счастью, в противоположную от «шпиона» сторону, — а Ратис… дальнейшие свои действия он мог бы списать не иначе как на приступ внезапного слабоумия. Вместо того чтобы выбросить эту встречу из памяти, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем попытаться пробраться в таинственную комнату и лично узнать, что там на самом деле произошло. Ратис не верил, что у него возникнут какие-то сложности: в этом районе хороших замков никогда не водилось, а он неплохо овладел Открыванием Ондузи.  
  
Где-то на десятой попытке он всё-таки догадался, что Одавель предусмотрительно заменил замки, но теперь отступиться не позволяла гордость. И Ратис всё-таки справился: у него пошла носом кровь, он пережёг себе весь запас магической силы и заработал ужасную головную боль, но он справился!  
  
Дверь распахнулась с протяжным гнусавым скрипом, и Ратис шагнул внутрь. Увиденное немного разочаровывало: стол с непотушенной масляной лампой, раскупоренная бутылка шейна, два полупустых бокала, два стула, а в дальнем углу – накрытая простынёй… стойка с доспехами? Ратис не сразу заметил ещё одну дверь, но, рассудив, что терять ему особо нечего, в три шага пересёк комнатёнку и ухватился за круглую ручку…  
  
Многие принимали неразговорчивость Ратиса за знак ограниченного ума, но дураком он не был. Ему хватило одного-единственного взгляда на содержимое второй комнаты — бессознательный мужчина, привязанный к наклонному алтарю, заставленные иссиня-чёрными камнями душ полки, — чтобы понять: его учитель практиковал некромантию.  
  
Да, лучше бы Одавель и правда был падок до человеческих любовников.  
  
Ратис с трудом нашёл в себе силы переступить порог. Достав из ножен кинжал, он разрезал верёвки, удерживавшие пленника, и тот бессильно сполз вниз, как свёрток с тряпьём. Оставайся у Ратиса хоть немного магии, он бы попытался привести его в чувство при помощи заклинаний. Но данмер был пуст, как пересохший колодец, поэтому он просто потряс человека за плечи и отхлестал его по щекам. Как ни странно, но это сработало: тот резко распахнул глаза и молча уставился Ратису в переносицу.  
  
– Ты, конечно, очень хорошенький, пышечка, – медленно проговорил человек пару мгновений спустя, – но я могу поклясться, что из «Весёлых гуаров» я уходил с совсем другим данмером. Что произошло?  
  
Его губы улыбались, но глаза были ясными, строгими и ожидаемо настороженными. Ратис невольно почувствовал уважение. Без лишних слов он помог человеку (имперцу, кажется?) подняться на ноги и развернул его к полкам с камнями душ. Тот вздрогнул, неверяще тряхнул головой и витиевато выругался.  
  
– Нужно скорей убираться отсюда, дружок. Местные декорации наводят на меня тоску, – отрезал имперец, и серьёзность его тона до странности не вязалась с самими словами.  
  
Ратис согласно кивнул и первым вышел из комнаты; человек шагал за ним следом. Но далеко уйти им было не суждено: входная дверь, распахнувшись с протяжным гнусавым скрипом, впустила в себя Савила Одавеля.  
  
– Ратис, какая встреча! – первым справился с оцепенением некромант. – Тебя-то я точно не ожидал здесь увидеть. Вижу, ты уже познакомился с моим гостем?  
  
Одавель аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и выжидающе уставился на своего ученика. Ратис прекрасно знал, что последует дальше — раз Одавель не попытался сразу его убить, то попробует заморочить голову. Ратис и сам мог навскидку придумать десяток доводов в защиту бывшего учителя: «жизни и души н’вахов не стоят и ломаного септима», «свобода научного поиска стоит превыше замшелой храмовой морали», «магия не терпит никаких ограничений»… Даже в его голове эти слова звучали мерзко и жалко.  
  
– То, чем ты занимаешься, отвратительно, Одавель, – сказал он, не желая участвовать в этом спектакле. – Позволь нам уйти, покайся… Возможно, тогда ты ещё сумеешь спасти свою душу.  
  
– Как жаль. Ты казался мне таким многообещающим молодым мером!  
  
И Одавель лениво взмахнул рукой, выпуская на волю магию, заключённую в зачарованном кольце. Комната была слишком тесной, чтобы Ратис сумел до конца увернуться, и сгусток жидкого льда ударил его в плечо и грудь, зацепив и правую щёку.  
  
Он упал, на мгновение ослепнув и оглохнув от боли.  
  
– Сил нет на это смотреть! – услышал он будто сквозь толщу воды. – Хорошо, что Антоний всегда готов прийти мне на выручку…  
  
Когда Ратис сумел совладать со зрением, в комнате кроме него не было ни души. Впрочем, и в одиночестве он не остался. Как оказалось, серая простынь, что валялась сейчас на полу, скрывала вовсе не стойку с доспехами: навстречу Ратису медленно двигался оживший скелет.  
  
Это было так до нелепого символично, что данмер не смог сдержать хриплого, злого смеха. Он медленно, через силу взмахнул рукой, и скелет по кличке Антоний, словно бы вновь ощутив забытое после смерти чувство страха, резво развернулся и уткнулся головой в стену.  
  
Ратис был как никогда счастлив, что Одавель так любил говорить о себе, но не докучал ученику вопросами. Ритуал всегда казался ему на редкость бесполезным знаком рождения, но сейчас он пришёлся как нельзя кстати. Вздохнув, Ратис воззвал к Дару Альмалексии.* Он въяве почувствовал, как с оледенелой щеки лохмотьями сходит и наново нарастает кожа, но зато боль – схлынула, а тело – вернуло подвижность.  
  
Многие принимали неразговорчивость Ратиса за знак ограниченного ума, но соображал он довольно быстро. Если отправиться за ординаторами, то к тому времени, как он хоть кого-то найдёт, человек будет мёртв, а Одавель сумеет сбежать. Магия, пережжённая неумелыми попытками открыть дверь, всё ещё молчала, но холодная ярость пела у Ратиса в крови, и он не мог отступиться…  
  
И тогда он ворвался во вторую комнату, смахнул с полки самый увесистый камень душ и проломил им Савилу Одавелю череп.  
  
Ратис слабо помнил, что было дальше. Кажется, его тошнило; кажется, они с человеком поменялись ролями, и уже тот тряс данмера за плечи, хлестал по щекам и тащил за собой к выходу.  
  
Кажется, стоило предупредить его об Антонии. Скелет уже успел опомниться от вызванного силой Ритуала испуга и снова вспомнил приказ своего хозяина. «Где мой кинжал? – устало подумал Ратис. – Я помню, когда-то у меня был кинжал…»  
  
Человек оттолкнул его в сторону, и Ратис свалился на пол, чудом не врезавшись головой в стул. Он видел, как сверхъестественно сильные костяные пальцы окрасились кровью, он слышал, как вскрикнул от боли имперец… и вдруг скелет Антоний рванулся в сторону и испуганно вжался в угол.  
  
– Пойдём-ка отсюда, душа моя, – сказал человек, помогая Ратису подняться на ноги. – Меня уже тоже тошнит от этого места.  
  
– Как ты…?  
  
– Я родился под знаком Ритуала, рыбонька. Не думал, что когда-нибудь мне это пригодится, но у судьбы оказалось странное чувство юмора. Пойдём же!  
  
И данмер, не размениваясь на лишние слова, согласно кивнул и поплёлся к выходу. Да, чувство юмора у судьбы и впрямь оказалось довольно паршивым…   
  
Когда они наконец покинули это проклятое место, Ратис почувствовал, что в одночасье состарился лет на двадцать. Часто и тяжело дыша, он привалился к прохладной серой стене и закрыл глаза. Чужая кровь жгла ему руки и отравляла мысли, и Ратис не представлял, как ему с этим жить.  
  
– Думаю, настало время познакомиться, друг мой, – раздался в ночной тиши голос имперца. – Я – Хлаалу Кра…  
  
– Без имён, – перебил его Ратис. – Расходимся. Ничего этого не было. Нас тут не было.  
  
– Может быть, всё-таки передумаешь, пышечка? Ты спас мне жизнь, и поверь, я тебя хорошенько отблагодарю!  
  
«По нашим меркам ты недостаточно красив, чтобы я захотел тобой любоваться, – мог бы сказать ему Ратис, – и недостаточно экзотичен, чтобы вызвать во мне любопытство».   
  
Но, верный себе, данмер промолчал. Вместо ответа и вместо прощания он показал имперцу свой оттопыренный средний палец и, вздрогнув от резкого, злого порыва ветра, стремительно зашагал к дому.  
  
Ратис был бы не прочь забыться в чужих объятиях, но он не мог позволить себе расплатиться с судьбой ещё одной частью своих убеждений.   
  
Сегодня он и без того потерял немалую долю души.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Это произойдёт в 3Э 414.
> 
> * Кена (данм.) - вежливое обращение к наставнику.
> 
> * Автор исходит из позиции, что внутриигровые города больше, чем нам показывают - со всеми вытекающими.
> 
> * Придуманный автором контрацептив.
> 
> * Рождённым под знаком Ритуала дарована способность отпугивать нежить и "Дар Мары" (ака "Дар Альмалексии") - особые чары, заживляющие раны.
> 
> Бонусом - замечательная иллюстрация от анонимного доброжелателя (https://pp.userapi.com/c636520/v636520435/57f5c/xFKVRSfVBhs.jpg).


	2. Пришпорь коня — я догоню тебя в пути

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конкурсная тема: "Один шанс на миллион".

Воздух в «Игривых гончих» был настолько густым и влажным, что, казалось, каплями собирался на коже и заливался ручьями в лёгкие. Лларен Тирано поморщился и досадливо передёрнул плечами. Утирая проступивший на лбу и висках пот, он впервые порадовался, что каких-то  _двенадцать дней и девять часов назад_  один из «криптян» засветил ему глиняной кружкой по черепу: Ковил, залечивая рану, что Лларен заработал в этой стычке с бандой-соседом, наголо обрил пациенту голову.  
  
Новая причёска приходилась как нельзя кстати, когда духота и жар сводили с ума.  
  
«Игривые гончие» были далеко не самой плохой таверной нижнего Крагенмура*, — даже, пожалуй, одной из лучших, если дело касалась западного конца! — но в месяц Огня очага родной Стоунфоллз в равной степени не щадил и последнего бедняка, и напыщенного аристократа. Четыреста второй год третьей эры не стал исключением, и в Крагенмуре стояла привычная для старожилов удушливая жара.  
  
Конечно, данмеров было непросто пронять огнём или палящим солнцем, но вот окружающий мир не всегда отличался подобной же стойкостью. Позднее лето и ранняя крагенмурская осень обволакивали округу плотной вуалью запахов. Продукты, которые, как казалось, портились, стоило только лишь отвернуться; ползущий по улицам сладковатый душок нечистот; едкий пот, мешавшийся в воздухе с дымом и жжёным ламповым маслом…  
  
Для жителей Нижнего города этот неповторимый дух был пусть и не слишком приятным, но всё же старым, привычным соседом, избавиться от которого не было ни возможности, ни желания. Однако сэра Тирано страдал от него меньше прочих. После того, как Лларену во второй раз своротили нос, он стал намного хуже различать многие запахи. Как ни странно, но тяжелее всего это сказалось на его кошельке. Он всегда был не дурак хорошо поесть, однако еда, лишившись части с детства привычных запахов, стала куда как более пресной, а порою – почти безвкусной и уж совсем безрадостной. Впрочем, Лларен, обладавший редким талантом находить выход практически из любых тупиков, куда его попеременно загоняли злодейка-судьба и собственный длинный язык, и в этот раз сумел придумать действенное решение. Случалось, что он месяцами перебивался плохоньким рисом и прелыми овощами, чтобы скопить немного лишних деньжат. И вот тогда-то Лларен Тирано, успевший, несмотря на младые лета, —  _двадцать два года и без четырёх дней три месяца,_  если считать по сегодняшнему дню, — обзавестись первоклассной бандитской рожей, поднимался на Верхний рынок.  
  
Он блуждал меж прилавков со сладким топальским вином и пучеглазыми абесинскими рыбинами, и с жадностью прибирал к рукам самые свежие новости, слухи и сплетни, и, позвякивая любовно натёртыми дрейками, до хрипоты, до остервенения торговался… Лларен никогда не  _работал_  на Верхнем рынке, и не только потому, что это была чужая территория, и близко познакомиться с городской стражей казалось ещё не самым паршивым раскладом. Нет, сэра Тирано искал там специи: перец, мускатный орех, кориандр, анис, гвоздику и вообще всё — и местное, и привозное, — что удавалось достать за хорошую цену.  
  
Эти  _прогулки_  придавали вкус его жизни — в куда как большем числе значений, чем он был готов признать даже перед самим собой. Но нынче,  _третьего Огня очага четыреста второго года_  все кошельки, тайники, заначки и потайные карманы сэры Лларена Тирано пребывали в таком состоянии, что на излишества не находилось ни денег, ни времени.  
  
Нужда побуждала его хорошенько выложиться, и дважды ломанный, ненадёжный лларенов нос неожиданно пришёлся как нельзя кстати. Он, например, почти что не ощущал ни дешёвых крикливых духов, которыми поливались близкие к банде девчонки, ни грязного месива запахов, заполнившего до самых краёв «Игривых гончих». А духотой или жаром данмеров было пронять почти невозможно.  
  
Лларен тряхнул головой и встретился с Гилвосом взглядом. Тот, сверкнув в полумраке щербатой ухмылкой, кивнул и принялся медленно, не привлекая внимания пробираться к своему  _посту_. Лларен же напоследок ещё раз окинул глазами дамочку, которую они вознамерились пощипать. Дорого, пусть и неброско одетая женщина поминутно высматривала кого-то в толпе и старалась не выказывать своего волнения. Такие нередко становились добычей для Лларена и его подельников. «Игривые гончие» были одним из самых лучших трактиров на их земле и отличались годной едой, неболтливой обслугой и в меру близким от Верхнего города расположением. Благопристойные и добронравные данмеры, желавшие скрыться от любопытных взоров, любили назначать здесь встречи.  
  
А что до ллареновых товарищей, то к «Игривым гончим» они всегда относились по-особенному. Ходили слухи, что именно этот трактир когда-то дал крагенмурским «Никс-гончим» своё название, но Лларен считал: брехня! Однако то, что место щедро снабжало банду наводками и оттого славилось своей  _безопасностью_ , было чистой правдой. Впрочем, Лларен и Гилвос исправно платили хану положенную мзду, и им позволяли время от времени тут кормиться.  
  
Резко поднявшись на ноги, Лларен развязной походкой направился к дамочке и без каких-либо церемоний уселся за её стол. Широко расставив на столе локти, он препаскуднейше ухмыльнулся и, глядя ей прямо в глаза, протянул с ленцой:  
  
– А ты знаешь, красавица, что рождённые под знаком Коня отличаются редкой выносливостью? Я вот, например, мог бы скакать на тебе всю ночь!  
  
И Лларен, со значением ей подмигнув, позволил своему взгляду струиться ниже: по длинной, изящной шее, и ямочке между ключицами, и ладной высокой груди. Лицо его собеседницы, залитое краской стыда и гнева, красноречивее всяких слов извещало, что сейчас последует. Так почему же не получить от этого действа хотя бы толику удовольствия? Незнакомка и правда оказалась довольно красива.  
  
В своих расчетах Лларен, конечно же, не ошибся. Не миновало и пяти секунд, как красотка, справившись с оцепенением, выплеснула ему в лицо свой шейн.  
  
– Грязное животное! – воскликнула она, с отвращением глядя на Лларена. – Да как ты смеешь! Убирайся прочь, а не то пожалеешь!  
  
Веса её словам придавали маленькие молнии, танцующие на кончиках пальцев, но Лларен и без того не собирался задерживаться на своём месте.  
  
– Ну, нет, так нет, что ж поделаешь… всё, всё, я уже убираюсь!.. – зачастил он, опасливо взмахивая руками.  
  
Без лишней спешки, но и не мешкая понапрасну, он поднялся на ноги и выскользнул за дверь; остальные посетители привычно не придали произошедшему никакого значения.  
  
Пока красотка одаряла Лларена Тирано неотрывным и напряжённым вниманием, Гилвос незаметно избавил её и от кошелька, и от широкого узорчатого браслета.  
  
– Ну что, делим, как договаривались? – уточнил Лларен, когда приятель нашёл его в проулке за трактиром.  
  
– Конечно, братишка! – откликнулся Гилвос и, порывшись за пазухой, протянул ему золочёный браслет.  
  
Пока Лларен прятал свою долю добычи, его подельник тоже не тратил времени даром. Гилвас аккуратненько распустил завязки расшитого кошелёчка и с предвкушением заглянул внутрь — только ради того, чтобы огласить весь переулок разочарованным «нчоу!»,* а следом и другой, куда как более злой и изобретательной бранью.  
  
– Вот ведь курва! А с виду такая важная… – немного утихомирившись, припечатал он. – Зря я решил рискнуть, а не делить напополам всю выручку… а ты будто знал, паршивец, что так и будет!  
  
Конечно же, Лларен знал, что так и будет. Верный себе, он загодя всё рассчитал. Когда гончие ещё только присматривались к добыче, Лларен проследил, как красотка расплачивается за шейн, и прикинул на глаз: если судить по объёму, и весу, и тусклому блеску меди и серебра, то даже при самом удачном раскладе в её кошельке окажется не больше полутора сотен септимов. Браслет же тянул на хороших две сотни — а Гилвос был слишком азартен, чтобы отказаться от шанса подзаработать за счёт товарища.  
  
– Не шебурши, насильно я тебя ни на что не подписывал, – лениво отозвался Лларен. – Если совсем неймётся, можешь утешиться, что со скупщиком мне теперь одному придётся перетирать.  
  
– Ничего, в следующий раз буду умнее, – махнул рукой Гилвос. – И без того работка – одна на миллион! Сто септимов за десять непыльных минут… Таких поклёвок у нас раз-два и обчёлся!  
  
Лларен только поморщился, услышав эти неточности и преувеличения — такого панибратского отношения к числам он вовсе не одобрял. Однако схема и правда была надёжная и отработанная. Она редко давала осечки: на  _девяносто одно предприятие_  приходилось только  _семь неудач_. Да и из этих семи  _четыре_  случились лишь из-за того, что собеседницы Лларена оказывались не прочь оседлать нахального, разбойничьего Коня на ночку-другую.  
  
Благопристойные и добронравные дамы, спускавшиеся в Нижний город, часто бывали падки на негодяев.  
  
Лларен не льстил себе: встречались, конечно, меры куда как хуже, чем он, но меньшим негодяем сэру Тирано это не делало. Если бы его родители были живы, то сыновья судьба всенепременно загнала бы их на тот свет. Но Лларен жил, как умел — и, вопреки всему, выживал.  
  
С Никс-гончими это связало его крепче всяких родственных уз. В прошлом, когда округой ещё владел дом Дрес, нижний Крагенмур прозывался «Городом тридцати восьми банд». Этого времени Лларен не застал, и он родился в совсем другом Крагенмуре: когда город заняли Хлаалу, вместе с ними пришла и Камонна Тонг. Разрозненные и вольнолюбивые крагенмурские банды были не в силах соперничать с новым врагом, превосходящим их и в сплочённости, и в жестокости. Их медленно, но решительно выдавили из Верхнего города и, оттеснив к окраинам, держали в повиновении. Из тридцати восьми старых банд уцелело едва ли восемь — тех, что больше не жили хозяевами своих земель, но  _выживали_. В западном конце их по большому счёту осталось две: Криптяне, что облюбовали себе кварталы, отстроенные вокруг ветшающей крипты Дрес, и Гончие, держащие земли к югу.  
  
В Крагенмуре встречались меры куда как хуже, чем подельники сэры Тирано, но меньшими бандитами Гончие от этого не становились. Лларену приходилось браться за всякое: красть, грабить, мошенничать, жульничать в карты, работать посыльным, пересчитывать и сбывать добычу; драться, пусть даже он был не слишком хорошим бойцом, а лучшей защитой считал своевременное бегство; убивать — и как минимум шестерых он точно отправил к Предкам…  
  
Это была, наверно, паршивая жизнь, но другой у Лларена не имелось и не предвиделось. В конце концов, многим приходилось куда как хуже, чем сэре Тирано. А с Релосом Аретином, ханом крагенмурских Никс-гончих, почти всегда можно было договориться.  
  
Когда они с Гилвосом покидали свою делянку, Лларен ещё не знал, что очень скоро со старой, привычной жизнью ему придётся расстаться.  
  
Гилвос был неплохим парнем, но особым умом никогда не блистал — даже по меркам Гончих, многие из которых не умели ни читать, ни писать. Конечно, Лларен давно уже свыкся с тем, что чаще всего он оказывался сообразительней всех окружающих его меров, людей и прочих условно разумных обитателей Тамриэля. Однако Гилвоса, ловкого и умелого вора, развести было просто, как маленького ребёнка. Впрочем, Лларен обычно подобным не занимался: слишком легко и слишком скучно.  
  
Когда  _в без четырёх минут восемь этого же дня_  Гилвос явится к хану и предложит ему «шикарнейшую наводку, таких одна на миллион попадается!», Лларен должен был сразу заподозрить неладное.  
  
– Не трави тут мне сказочки при свечах, шпендик, – откликнулся хан Аретин, перестав на пару мгновений цедить вино. – Рассказывай всё как есть.  
  
И Гилвос, не требуя для себя повторного приглашения, выложил всю телегу: ничейные земли, и тайный склад пронырливого имперского купчишки, и скудная охрана, и неплохой навар…  
  
Лларен так никогда и не узнал, нарочно ли кто слил через Гилвоса эту наводку, чтобы подставить банду — или приятель всё же заделался крысой? Или он правда заварил всю кашу случайно, по глупости или из чистого невезения? Но каков бы ни был ответ, а на итогах дела это сказалось слабо.  
  
Гилвос расхваливал хану свой склад, словно сваха, пытавшаяся всучить завидному жениху залежавшуюся невесту. Но дельце и правда казалось выгодным, и банда взялась за проверку. Четвёртого Огня очага они наскоро прощупали склад и окрестности, и брать его, к большому неудовольствию Лларена, решили тем же вечером.  
  
– Чего ссышь, малец? – откликнулся на его возражения Аран Серьга, один из «кузенов» банды. – Быстро войдём, быстро сделаем, быстро прибарахлимся. К чему нам жаться и время тянуть, точно девочка-целка?  
  
– С подружкой своей ты тоже был такой быстрый? – огрызнулся Лларен. – Неудивительно, что она ушла от тебя к тому хлыщу из Хлаалу.  
  
Сэра Тирано был вовсе не глуп, и соображал он довольно быстро. Однако одна из главных проблем его жизни таилась в том, что слишком часто его язык оказывался намного быстрее ума — с весьма неприятными для здоровья последствиями.  
  
_Через семь с половиной_  мучительно долгих секунд Серьгу от него наконец оттащили, и Лларен с облегчением сплюнул на пол комок кровавой слюны. Но неприятности на этом не кончились: хан, недовольный случившейся стычкой, поручил ему снять одного из охранников.  
  
Лларен сносно орудовал и кинжалом, и кастетом, и кулаками и побывал — свидетелем или участником — во множестве схваток, сшибок и потасовок. Он мог за себя постоять и умел убивать, но лезть на рожон любил не особо. Хан ценил его за способность с лёгкостью разгадывать маршруты и расписания патрулей, и высчитать каждому доли добычи, и на глазок оценивать стоимость, будь то оружие, цацки или что-то другое. Обычно Лларену не поручали мокрого дела и позволяли отсиживаться в сторонке — но не в этот раз.  
  
Ещё вчера вечер четвёртого Огня очага он планировал провести в приятной женской компании, а вместо этого ему предстояло зарезать какого-то бедолагу.  
  
Среди крагенмурских гончих встречались те, кто хранил верность жене или единственной подружке, но Лларен любил разнообразие. Как-то раз он так налакался суджаммы, что даже умудрился подцепить себе хаджитку. Лларен был слишком пьян, чтобы во всей красе показать ей хвалёную конскую выносливость, а в трезвом виде не слишком-то горел желанием повторить этот опыт. Но шершавый язык и другие  _интересные ощущения_  намертво врезались ему в память… Впрочем, одна постоянная подружка у него всё же была — бретонка, жившая на ничейной границе между Криптянами и Камонной Тонг.  
  
Они познакомились, когда Этель обронила на улице свой кошелёк — на ходу, совершенно случайно, даже не заметив пропажи, — а Лларен, привычно-безденежный, никак не мог пройти мимо заработка, упавшего с неба. Но тут-то и заключалась вся заковыка: вот умыкни он добычу с пояса или из-за корсажа, в этом была бы и доблесть, и удаль! А так – слишком легко и слишком скучно, да и внутри оказалось каких-то несчастных восемь септимов…  
  
О том, что черноволосая женщина с поникшими плечами напомнила ему мать, Лларен предпочитал не думать. Тогда же он просто нагнал её, вернул её деньги, а в результате нежданно негаданно получил и большую тарелку илиакского рыбного супа, и новую подругу.  
  
Горшечница Этель называла себя вдовой, но Лларен быстро выяснил правду: пьяница муж по-чёрному бил её и однажды, приревновав к соседу, обжёг ей чарами лицо. Этель же собрала свои вещи и сбежала — на восток, в Морровинд. Новые соседи не особенно её задирали: она неплохо знала Восстановление и за смешные деньги соглашалась залечивать всё, что было в её власти. За целительство без лицензии Гильдии магов можно было запросто угодить в тюрьму, но донести на неё дураков не находилось: в Нижнем городе мало кто мог позволить себе настоящих целителей.  
  
Лларен никому про неё не рассказывал, и не только потому, что не перед всяким данмером стоило бы трепаться о людке-любовнице. Нет, Этель была хорошей, доброй женщиной — не чета тем девкам, что увивались за Гончими, рассчитывая взамен на золотишко и цацки. Мешать её с этой жизнью казалось как-то неправильно. Этель, конечно, догадывалась, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь, но проповедей не читала — зато кормила, лечила и согревала.  
  
А в темноте человеческие женщины не слишком-то отличаются от данмерских…  
  
Стоявший на отшибе склад единовременно охраняло четверо: двое снаружи, двое внутри. Каждые восемь часов они сменялись, но все были данмерами, по виду – из местных. Впрочем, днём Гончие видели и хозяина, суетливого, говорливого имперца, на которого собственная охрана поглядывала с презрением. Люди, что же с них взять? Пока чужеземцы исправно платили и вели себя смирно, их терпели, но не более того.  
  
В то время как пара гончих отвлекала на себя внимание стражи, Лларен достал кинжал и незаметно подобрался к «своему» стражнику. Неопытный вор вонзает нож противнику в спину, но это нехорошо: шумно и много крови. Юных гончих натаскивали иначе: зажать рукой рот, а затем резать горло тремя-четырьмя ударами, как будто пиликаешь на скрипке. Усилий почти никаких, любой заморыш справится. А крови хоть и прилично, но вся она плещет в другую сторону.  
  
«Седьмой, – подумал Лларен, аккуратно опуская на землю тело охранника. – Вот он, мой седьмой мертвяк, чтоб его!..»  
  
Кроме слегка отстранённой досады, он больше ничего не почувствовал. Изнутри склад зачищали уже другие меры, и Лларен мог немного расслабиться. Конечно, его довольно быстро припрягли как носильщика, но резать, хвала АльмСиВи, больше никого не пришлось.  
  
Время приближалось к полуночи —  _недоставало примерно тридцати пяти с половиной минут_ , — когда Гончие вместе с добычей окончательно перекочевали на свою базу. Наступал черёд осматривать, сортировать и делить улов, и в этом сэре Тирано равных не находилось.  
  
Лларен любил числа, и они отвечали ему взаимностью. Когда это началось? Быть может,  _восемнадцать лет и без восьми дней девять месяцев назад_ , когда Альдис Тирано, отправившись в Гильдию магов зачаровать кольцо, взял с собой сына? Лларен тогда, впервые увидев большие механические часы, был зачарован тем, что такое вообще возможно: делить один час на  _три тысячи шестьсот долей_  и чутко следить за каждой!*  
  
Для Лларена числа пронизывали весь мир, мир исчисляемый и измеримый, понятный и предсказуемый. Он  _чувствовал_ время, во сне и наяву — с поразительной, пугающей для многих точностью. Он превосходно запоминал расстояния и даже сейчас не забыл, что дом его детства и храмовую школу разделяло  _две тысячи триста двадцать семь шагов_. И он видел закономерности, незримые для других, и точно знал, например, как беспорядки в Хаммерфелле сказываются на цене кардамона.  
  
В испуганно жмущемся к стенам свете масляных ламп Лларен ещё раз взглянул на всю их богатую добычу и въяве почувствовал, как нутро от ужаса смёрзлось в одну большую ледышку. Он наконец-то увидел то, что упорно ускользало от взора и с чувством помянул шипастый елдак Молаг Бала и двадцать пять серых задниц Никс-гончих из нижнего Крагенмура.  
  
– Хэй, Тирано, ты что там, совсем чиканулся? – откуда-то из другого мира донёсся вдруг до него вопрос.  
  
– Мы… мы грабанули склад Камонны Тонг, – выдавил из себя Лларен. Он попытался было объяснить, что оружие, скума, двемерские штучки и эбонит-сырец — в таком количестве и в таком соотношении — иначе как через Камонну Тонг проходить в Крагенмур не могут. Но Лларена не слушали и не слышали.  
  
– Всегда-то я знал, что ты глиста у нас, Тирано, – хохотнул Аран Серьга. – Но ты, кажись, мало, что трусоват, так ещё и поехавший!  
  
И Лларен, не размениваясь на лишние мысли, ответил ему под стать: что мамка Серьги перед любым ноги готова была раздвинуть за три медяка, а сам Аран с большим удовольствием дал бы себя отлюбить хорошеньким тёсаным бревнышком.  
  
Длинный язык и полное неумение сдерживаться не в первый и не в последний раз втравили Лларана в неприятности.  
  
Коротко, без замаха Аран ударил его в живот и следом, не дав ни секунды роздыха — двумя кулаками по сгорбившейся от боли спине. Лларен упал, скрючился на холодном каменном полу, а Аран всё не унимался. Он смачно, с оттяжкой бил его ногами по животу, и лицу, и худым рукам, которыми Лларен пытался хоть как-то закрыться…  
  
Вода, стоялая, затхлая, пахнущая гнильцой и тиной вода вылилась Лларену на голову. Ему помогли подняться на ноги и, поддерживая за плечи, горячо зашептали:  
  
– Ползи-ка к Ковилу, Тирано. Пусть он тебя подлатает.  
  
«Который час? – думал Лларен. – Я вырубился?.. Который час?» Проморгавшись, он рассеянно стёр рукавом кровавую юшку, что лениво струилась из сломанного на третий раз носа.  
  
– Разберусь, – разбитыми в кашу губами откликнулся Лларен, встряхивая с себя чужие руки.  
  
Шатаясь, как пьяный, он проковылял к выходу, прихватив с собой из добычи — «В счёт моей доли!» — короткий серебряный меч в кожаных ножнах. Фехтовать он совсем не умел, но уходить с пустыми руками было бы… трусостью? И не эбонит же за пазухой утащить?..  
  
В голове всё плыло. Никто из подельников не пытался ему помочь — хорошо. К Ковилу, лекарю банды, Лларен так и не пошёл. Избитый и окровавленный, он, подволакивая правую ногу, направился к Этель. Ночь Крагенмура, холодная, стылая ночь замораживала собой запахи, звуки и даже мысли, но Лларен не переставал размеренно переставлять ноги.  
  
Он не помнил, как дошёл до подружки: дорогу заволокло густым кровавым туманом. Кажется, он дрожащей рукой стучал в её дверь —  _восемнадцать раз_ , чудом не перебудив соседей?  
  
– Здравствуй, хозяюшка, – приветствовал он испуганную и заспанную бретонку. – Встречай-ка гостя!  
  
Он никогда не называл её «красавицей», пусть даже всякий раз это слово привычно просилось на язык. Не потому, что считал её совсем уж непривлекательной — иначе бы и не спал с ней вовсе! — а потому, что знал: Этель подумает, что он над ней смеётся. Подарочек дорогого супруга так никогда до конца и не зажил, и на её округлую белую щёку наползал неровный багровый шрам…  
  
Больше из этого дня он совсем ничего не помнил: сон, пустой и тягучий сон-забытьё пожрал его без остатка. Лларен лишь на мгновение вынырнул в явь, заслоняясь от бьющего сквозь слюдяное окно солнце, и снова заснул, провалившись в усталость и боль.  
  
В этот раз ему снилась ночь — холодная, стылая крагенмурская ночь, ночь без запахов и без звуков. Лларен Тирано бежал по знакомым улицам, словно ветер, а город – горел, город вокруг него словно бы корчился в муке. Город медленно умирал, пожираемый огненным жаром, а Лларен бежал, не помня себя — и не сразу заметил, как шорох сапог превратился в цокот копыт. Он впервые увидел себя со стороны и увидел себя конём, огромным, чёрным конём… немного размытым, ведь Лларен не очень-то помнил, как выглядят лошади…  
  
Лларен бежал, пытаясь вырваться из объятого пламенем Крагенмура, и цокот копыт делил помертвелую тишину на  _три тысячи шестьсот долей_. Он бежал, соперничая по скорости с ветром, но тщетно: стоило только завидеть спасение, как новые сполохи пламени расцветали у него на пути. Но Лларен бежал, пусть даже разбитые в кашу губы покрылись неровными клочьями пены — бежал, пока не проснулся.  
  
Этель не было дома: она оставила Лларену горшочек рисовой каши на молоке, флягу разбавленного вина и выстиранную, высушенную одежду. Сколько же времени прошло?.. Лларен оделся, морщась от подзатухшей, но до конца не исчезнувшей боли. Он без особого аппетита набил живот кашей, залил всё вином и, подпоясавшись своим трофейным мечом, осторожно выскользнул через заднюю дверь.  
  
Это был не его район, но улочки этого города Лларен знал, как свои пять пальцев. Чрево нижнего Крагенмура, что за последние годы уродливо, непомерно раздулось, было для сэры Тирано домом.   
  
С успехом скрываясь от чужих глаз, он за какую-то  _двадцать одну с половиной минуту_  дошёл до базы Никс-гончих. Было до странности тихо вокруг, и неузнано-неприятный, но мощный запах ударил вдруг Лларену в ноздри. Он помялся на пороге, не зная, что говорить, и как себя вести, и с кем ему лучше перетереть о Камонне Тонг. Собравшись  _через тридцать четыре секунды_  с духом, он наконец распахнул во всю ширь тяжёлые деревянные двери…  
  
И вот тогда-то Лларен воочию убедился, что не ошибся: разграбленный склад действительно принадлежал Камонне Тонг. Разрозненные и вольнолюбивые крагенмурские банды были не в силах соперничать с этим врагом, превосходящим их и в сплочённости, и в жестокости. А к мерам, вышедшим из повиновения, Камонна не знала жалости.  
  
Лларена замутило: они были мертвы, все до единого были мертвы! И хан Аретин, и Аран, и Гилвос, и остальные — даже те, кто не был вчера на деле, как Ковил-костоправ…  
  
Двадцать четыре мёртвые гончие не досчитывались в своих рядах одного только Лларена Тирано. Их мучили перед смертью и после смерти — резали, жгли, секли и развешивали на вбитые в стены крюки, точно мясные туши. У многих недоставало рук, или ног, или других  _частей_ … безудержная, бессмысленная жестокость кричала миру и городу: с нами не шутят!  
  
Лларен стыдливо отвернулся, не желая показывать мёртвым товарищам свои слёзы. Наскоро оттерев лицо рукавом, он задумался: что дальше? Куда ему идти? Каковы шансы, что Камонна Тонг забудет о Лларене Тирано? Что его  _простят_? Не будут искать? Что изуродованное тело последней из крагенмурских Никс-гончих не захотят превратить в очередной наглядный пример? Что Лларену удастся спастись?  
  
«Один шанс на миллион», – сказал бы, наверное, Гилвос. Но Гилвос – мёртв, и собственные кишки намотаны вокруг его шеи, словно нелепый, вычурный шарф богатой красотки…  
  
Лларен не стал обыскивать базу, вскрывать раскиданные по городу тайники или прощаться с Этель. Он боялся попасться на глаза неправильным мерам, боялся повести за собой хвост, боялся даже дышать полной грудью. И он побежал — прочь, из Крагенмура, из Стоунфоллза, из Морровинда! В конце концов, рождённые под знаком Коня отличаются редкой выносливостью…  
  
Лларен не скоро поймёт: сбежать из нижнего Крагенмура было легко, но вот пытаться сбежать от себя – пустая затея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Крагенмур - город на западе Морровинда (регион Стоунфоллз).
> 
> * Nchow - данмерское ругательство.
> 
> * Учитывая, что в "Морровинде" секундное изменение длительности у создаваемых на заказ заклинаний и зачарований может сразу же отразиться на цене, автор хэдканонит, что Гильдия магов располагает соответствующими времеизмерительными инструментами.
> 
> Бонусом - замечательная иллюстрация от анонимного доброжелателя (https://pp.vk.me/c636130/v636130435/3537f/HgqF0aIAlWk.jpg).


	3. Любовники неудачи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конкурсная тема: "У каждого свои недостатки".

Земля в Дешаане мягкая, жирная, чёрная — щедрая и щедро сдобренная вулканическим пеплом. Чем отзывается сердце при звуках этого имени? Светом, жизнью, защитой, любовью и  _домом_ , домом в целой россыпи равновелико прекрасных значений.  
  
Здесь, в Дешаане, в овеянные туманом легенд времена рождался Ресдайн, прекрасный, но ныне потерянный золотой Ресдайн, давно сменившийся Морровиндом. В этих широких и плодоносных равнинах, омытых прозрачным солнечным светом, дети пророка Велота впервые за много лет странствий наконец оказались  _дома_. Земли южного Ресдайна были мало похожи на Саммерсет, и растения, вывезенные кимерами с островов, скверно прижились на местной почве. Но разве могли их остановить подобные мелочи?  
  
 _– Когда пророк Велот привёл наш народ в Ресдайн, то в дешаанских долинах кимеры тотчас узнали свой новый дом, – говорит Кериан, рассеянно перебирая её смоляные волосы. – Здесь они посадили семена деревьев, привезённых с островов Саммерсет. Но ты же знаешь, что было дальше? Семена не взошли.  
  
_

Где же ты, белое кружево яблонь из Алинора?  
Где нежно-розовый цвет ауридонских вишен?  
Мы обокрали себя, мы воистину скверные воры!  
Мы не находим, но мы — по-прежнему ищем.

_  
  
«Он мог бы стать менестрелем, – думает Релевея, слушая его пение. – Мы бы вдвоём путешествовали по Дешаану — лёгкие, точно ветер, и так же не знающие забот!»  
  
Она понимает: Кериан никогда не выберет этот путь.  
  
– На востоке, в Селфоре, находится храм святого Велота, – продолжает он свой рассказ. – В сердце его — дерево, посаженное самим пророком. Единственное дерево, что, вопреки всему, взошло. Но правда, голая, безобразная правда таится в том, что ни одно из плодовых дерев не в силах было бы пережить неисчислимые тысячи лет, прошедшие с тех времён. Однако истина… истина, расцветая в боготворящей тиши, твердит нам иное: нынче в храме Селфоры мы видим его, то самое благословенное древо. Ты чувствуешь разницу? – мягко интересуется он, касаясь губами её запястья. – Согласно Кодексам Мефалы, поэтическая пред-истина всегда укрощает кровоточащую правду. Даже самое настоящее имя становится ложью, подставив горло метафизическому долженствованию. Вот почему у Мефалы чёрные руки…  
  
Релевея по-прежнему не понимает — но, вопреки всему, чувствует._  
  
Данмеры в Дешаане упорные, стойкие, гордые — сильные и сильно отличающиеся от своих далёких родичей-островитян. Не морем просолена их благословенная кровь, но рисом, тем самым белым ресдайнским рисом, который они приручили и подчинили себе так же, как и всю эту землю. Данмеры Дешаана знают: истинное чёрное золото Морровинда – это мягкая, жирная плодородная дешаанская почва, а вовсе не эбонит. Земля, удобряемая их потом, слезами и кровью – вот истинное богатство страны!  
  
Родителей Релевеи и Ллероса обокрали. Они были земледельцами и детьми земледельцев и, обзаведясь своими детьми, готовили их к той же доле. Семейная ферма была для супругов Саран смыслом жизни: земля, удобрённая потом, слезами и кровью бесчисленной вереницы их предков, ценилась ими дороже всего на свете. Даже когда дела с каждым годом шли всё хуже и хуже, родители не сдавались и продолжали выискивать всё новые способы подзаработать и сэкономить. Впрочем, ферму Саран не спасли даже эти отчаянные попытки, и чёрное золото, что должно было в свой черёд частью пойти на приданое Релевеи и частью – в наследство Ллеросу, оказалось в карманах предприимчивого дельца из дома Хлаалу. В этом не было ничего удивительного: свободных фермеров в Дешаане оставалось всё меньше, зато владения крупных землевладельцев ширились с каждым годом. Говорили, что в индорильском Дешаане дела обстоят получше, но папаша и мамаша Саран не попытали счастья на востоке. Сломленные утратой, они сдались и, присоединившись к сонму таких же отчаявшихся и нищих меров, осели в трущобах Нарсиса.  
  
 _– Рабство разрушает нашу страну изнутри, – неожиданно отзывается индорилец, когда Релевея приоткрывает ему свою историю. Конечно, она рассказывает её не с начала, не до конца и не без сделанных тонкой кисточкой правок; к примеру, Нарсис в её речах становится Альмалексией.* Но лучшая ложь – это та, что густо замешана на правде, а Релевея Саран – превосходная лгунья.  
  
– Почему вы заводите об этом речь, сэра? – спрашивает она, недоумённо хлопая ресницами.  
  
Сэра Индорил Кериан Индри отвечает Релевее словами, которые на первый взгляд не слишком-то связаны с её вопросом.  
  
– Рабовладение в земледелии – это ходьба по канату. Рабов обычно содержат так, чтобы они едва выживали; чтобы могли трудиться в полную силу, но даже не помышляли о чём-то ином. Поэтому рабский труд дёшев — дешевле, чем труд вольного земледельца. Вы умная женщина, сэра Ллетри, вы…  
  
Но Релевея перебивает своего собеседника, перебивает и лёгким прикосновением к его руке — к длинной и узкой ладони с мозолями мечника и маленьким пятнышком от чернил возле большого пальца, — и проникновенным взглядом, и мнимо взволнованными словами:  
  
– Прошу, называйте меня просто Раллой!_  
  
Релевея тогда впервые познала настолько жгучий, слепящий стыд. Не потому даже, что их семья разорилась и  _опустилась_ … Нет, девушке было стыдно за то, что она чувствовала тогда — за своё облегчение, за нежданное, но острое счастье. Релевея никогда не желала себе фермерской доли, и семейное горе принесло ей желанное освобождение. И пусть даже юной сэре Саран было вначале мучительно стыдно за эту радость, но вскоре стыд за себя подменился стыдом за отца и мать. Сломленные утратой, они сдались, но их дети, упорные, стойкие, гордые дети — сильные и сильно отличающиеся от своих несчастных родителей — не забыли, что Дешаан принадлежит им.  
  
Релевея и Ллерос не пожелали прозябать среди неудачников, доживающих свои дни в безысходной тоске. Да, они ничего не умели и не имели: способность выращивать лучший в округе рис немногого стоит, когда выращивать его больше негде. Но брат и сестра Саран были готовы жить по единственному праву, что всё ещё действовало в Дешаане — по праву силы. А они были сильны, сильны и телесной мощью потомственных земледельцев, и острым, живым умом наследных первопроходцев, и чувственно-кипучей, живой красотой обласканных дешаанской природой меров.  
  
 _Релевея знает, как она хороша, но никакое знание не мешает порой желать чего-то совершенно иного: скажем, хрупкости вместо тяжёлой и томной плавности и серебра волос вместо своей вороной дешаанской масти.  
  
– Но я люблю твои волосы, – не соглашается Кериан. – Я мог бы составить трактат о бесконечной прелести чёрных, истинно дешаанских волос! – с серьёзностью заявляет он. Но его глаза – смеются, и тёмным тягучим мёдом льются на Релевею его слова: –  
  
_

Чёрные, словно нежнейший соболий мех,  
Чёрные, словно струи густого дыма  
Или как руки Мефалы — чёрные, словно грех,  
Чёрные чернотой, что непостижима.

_  
  
Релевея молча садится к нему на колени. Мельком она касается маленьких золотых колечек в его ушах — два в левом, одно в правом — и самовольно распускает ему волосы. Есть что-то до странности завораживающее в этом зрелище: словно бы жидкое пламя струится у Релевеи меж пальцев, не обжигая, но пробуждая в душе яростное желание.  
  
– А я бы пела хвалу совершенно иному цвету, – шепчет она Кериану на ухо и, зарываясь пальцами в эти густые и невозможно-рыжие волосы, впивается ему в губы.  
  
Она давно уже потеряла то место, где начинается истина и кончается правда._  
  
Ллеросу и Релевее всё было по плечу. Они путешествовали по стране, без колебаний обращая своё превосходство в звонкое золото, обманывая обманщиков и надувая надувателей. Дерзкие, но осторожные, они постепенно обрастали соратниками и в итоге даже стали частью настоящей команды — «Вольной компании серджо Дешаана», как шутливо прозывали её товарищи. Брат и сестра Саран были далеко не единственными, кого Морровинд без зазрения совести прожевал и выплюнул, и все они не стеснялись платить ему той же монетой.  
  
Пусть даже в Компании часто твердили, что между ними нет слуг и господ, но на деле кому-то всегда приходится верховодить, а кому-то – подчиняться чужим решениям. У каждого из соратников Релевеи была своя роль, подобранная согласно его склонностям и талантам, но главным негласно считался один-единственный мер – Тален Вандрани. Болтали, что когда-то он занимал прибыльный пост в доме Дрес, но интрижка с сестрой тогдашнего их грандмастера поставила крест на многообещающей карьере сэры Вандрани. Релевея не знала, была ли в этой пробасенке хотя бы крупица правды, но хитрый, как Князь интриг, Тален и правда прекрасно знал, как всё устроено у богатых и знатных.  
  
С недавних пор их Компания принялась чистить поместья. Релевее не слишком нравилось это занятие, но сумасшедшая прибыль от первых двух ограблений заставила её надолго забыть о своём недовольстве. Третье предприятие обещало быть самым доходным, ведь Компания собиралась щипать ни много ни мало, как одного из советников дома Индорил!  
  
Релевея немного скучала по тем временам, когда они с братом работали только вдвоём. Тогда всё было проще, быстрее и веселее: скажем, у Релевеи якобы охромел гуар, и проезжающий мимо надутый индорильский вельможа не может не щегольнуть своим благородством! Да, их племя всегда готово покичиться своей добродетелью, особенно когда все эти красивые жесты ничегошеньки им не стоят... Что ж, Релевея, рождённая под знаком Любовника, в ответ награждала своих благодетелей парализующим поцелуем и с помощью братца избавляла их от лишних богатств. А если эти напыщенные болваны стыдились обращаться к страже, то Ллеросу и Релевее подобное было только на руку.  
  
«Удача любит смелых!» – убеждал Релевею брат, и она неохотно, но соглашалась. Новое дело и правда казалось несложным и прибыльным, а привкус опасности будоражил ей кровь.  
  
 _Кончиками пальцев Релевея касается раненой ноги и со стоном одёргивает руку. Возвращаясь со встречи с Таленом, она умудрилась на ровном месте запнуться, упасть и скатиться в канаву. Мягкая, жирная, чёрная дешаанская грязь облепила ей юбку и брызгами разлетелась повсюду, даже по волосам, и Релевее больно, обидно и гадко.  
  
– Остолопы, родившиеся не с той стороны гуара! – в сердцах восклицает она, закусывая губу, чтобы не расплакаться. – Не могут даже дороги свои привести в порядок!  
  
Ярость всегда помогала ей управляться с бессилием и тоской, но в эти минуты от ярости было немного толку.  
  
– А вы, сэра, злы на язык, – неожиданно раздаётся откуда-то сверху — спокойно, тягуче, слегка лениво.  
  
Девушка вздрагивает: она не слышала чужих шагов, да и этот густой низкий голос не кажется ей знакомым. Впрочем, раз мимо мужчина всё-таки не прошёл, от него, верно, будет толк. А если он захочет воспользоваться её слабостью, то парализующий поцелуй и верный кинжал не оставят негодяю шансов.  
  
– У каждого свои недостатки, сэра, – отзывается Релевея, не удостоив незнакомца ни поворотом головы, ни даже скользящим взглядом. – Вам вот, как я погляжу, очень весело наблюдать за чужим несчастьем!  
  
– Ваши слова суровы и несправедливы, сэра, но я с удовольствием докажу вам обратное.  
  
Девушка не успевает дать остроумный ответ. Она открывает рот, но крепкие ноги в запылённых кожаных сапогах неожиданно вырастают у Релевеи перед глазами, а сильные руки подхватывают её, подхватывают так быстро, что кружится голова! И вот она уже нетвёрдо, не опираясь на раненую ногу, стоит на дороге, а незнакомец бережно поддерживает её за плечи.  
  
Невольно Релевею бросает в жар. Всё её естество отзывается на чужую силу, что дремлет в уже неподвижном теле, и на чужое дыхание, что щекочет её аккуратное маленькое ушко, и на чужое тепло, что заливает ей краской смущения лоб и щёки.  
  
Релевее не раз доводилось разыгрывать весь этот ворох смятенных, смешанных чувств, но нынче им по-настоящему удалось застать плутовку врасплох.  
  
– А вы мастак по красивым и пышным жестам, мутсэра, – сдавленно произносит она, цепкими пальцами ухватившись мужчине за плечо.  
  
Релевея быстро собирается с мыслями и, чуть отстранившись, но не ослабив хватки, впервые смотрит в лицо своему «спасителю». Ей приходится задирать голову, что до странности непривычно: члены семейства Саран всегда отличались немаленьким ростом… Из-под густых смоляных ресниц, никогда не нуждавшихся в лишней краске, Релевея глядит на него и тотчас, быстрее, чем молния, узнаёт, пусть даже видит этого мера впервые в жизни.  
  
Удача и невезение в равной степени перемешались в этой непрошенной встрече._  
  
Поместье советника Индри находилось на самом западе индорильского Дешаана, примерно на одинаковом расстоянии от Нарсиса, Альмалексии и Отрениса. Но, несмотря на такое удачное соседство, он редко покидал свои земли и вёл уединённую, тихую жизнь в глуши. А между тем, близился день, когда индорильский Совет должен был в полном составе собраться в Альмалексии. И вот когда серджо Индри выпорхнет из своего гнёздышка и прихватит с собой немалую часть охраны и домочадцев, Компания будет готова наведаться к нему в гости.  
  
Конечно, подобное дело не терпело спешки и суеты. В полном составе товарищи Релевеи стягивались к поместью, проникая в каждый угол и каждую щель: кто – батраком, кто – слугой, а остальные поодиночке переселялись в маленький безымянный посёлок, что когда-то вырос на землях советника сам собой, точно сорная трава. Вместе и по отдельности члены Компании вынюхивали, выискивали и выспрашивали, постепенно выплетая свой безотказный план действий.  
  
Деньги от прошлого дела ещё много месяцев позволили бы Релевее с братом прожить без нового заработка, но для отвода глаз им было не обойтись без какого-нибудь занятия. Ллерос устроился разнорабочим к кожевнику и, как казалось порой сестре, успел до самых костей пропитаться запахом мокрых шкур и едким дубильным раствором. А Релевея пекла на продажу вкуснейшие пирожки-ттоки из клейкого риса и сама же разносила их своим немногочисленным заказчикам. Прекрасный предлог, чтобы нигде её появление не вызывало особых вопросов — и прекрасное прикрытие для связного-посредника!  
  
Хитрец Вандрани сумел наняться в поместье слугой и щедро делился с товарищами самыми разными сведениями. Советника он, например, называл не иначе как «старым хреном». Для Компании, в которой никто не разменял ещё и восьмой десяток, мер, воевавший против Тайбера Септима, и правда казался чем-то невероятно древним. Конечно, ходили слухи, что среди лордов-волшебников Телванни есть и те, кто чёрным, противоестественным чародейством цепляются за жизнь уж не первую тысячу лет, но где эти маги? А Индри, зудящий, что  _не видал такого позора с самого Договора о перемирии_ , — вот он!  
  
В посёлке говорили, что у советника было четверо сыновей, и одну половину он пережил, а другой отсоветовал жить поблизости от поместья. А может, те попросту не желали ютиться под одной крышей со строгим, придирчивым стариком и предпочитали ждать его смерти на расстоянии? Так или иначе, но из всей своей многочисленной родни индорилец держал под рукой только воспитанника — молодого парня, которого он гонял, как скакового гуара. Кем именно тот приходился советнику, товарищи Релевеи так и не выяснили. Но этот загадочный дальний родич, которого  _старый хрен_  величал не иначе как внуком, в планах Компании занимал видное место.  
  
В начале Второго зерна, когда долг перед домом Индорил призовёт советника в Альмалексию, порядком опустевшее поместье останется на его внуке, «зелёном, точно весенняя травка, юнце», как отрекомендовал его Тален. И вот тогда-то Компания нанесёт свой удар — и, не дожидаясь расплаты, бесследно и споро исчезнет из этих земель.  
  
Красавице Релевее предстояло важное дело: выловить и окрутить внучка, а после выведать у него всё, что можно, и накануне дела украсть ключи от сокровищницы.  
  
Ллерос поначалу чуть было не подрался с Таленом и остальными. Он никогда особо не возражал, что ради дела сестра строит глазки, расточает улыбки и дарит ядовитые поцелуи, но подкладывать её под очередную жертву считал низостью и дикостью.  
  
«На радикальные меры мы не пойдём, друзья, – уверял Вандрани Релевею и её брата. – Поверьте,  _этому_  хватит и парочки целомудренных поцелуев». И когда возражений ни у кого не осталось, Компания принялась обмозговывать, как бы удачней всего расставить силки на ничего не подозревающего индорильца — и, как потом оказалось, совершенно напрасно.  
  
 _По первому взгляду он кажется старше: низкий голос, высокий рост и немного вычурные манеры сбивают с толку. Но Релевея знает, что индорилец младше её на добрый десяток лет, да и лицо, совсем ещё юное, мальчишеское лицо изобличает его настоящий возраст.  
  
Девушке нет ещё и тридцати, но рядом с ним она ощущает себя старой развратницей. Впрочем, то, что Компания натравила её на мальчика, не позволяет особо переживать о том, что мальчик ещё и некрасивый. Его лицо словно выточено из камня, и скульптор, мастер резца и зубила, явно переусердствовал. Острый нос, острые скулы, острая кромка улыбки, и рот — тонкогубый, похожий на борозду от плуга. Всё здесь резкое, узкое, длинное, и всё — слишком. «Морда, как у скального наездника», – говорил про таких отец, но Релевея сейчас охотнее вспоминает мать. «Может статься, – твердила та, – что боги дадут тебе мужа… хм… чьи достоинства будут по большей части внутренними, а не внешними. Но не унывай, милая, ты привыкнешь. А поначалу поможет вот что: в каждом мере найдётся хоть что-то красивое! Присмотрись и приучи себя прежде всего обращать внимание только на эти черты. А если будет совсем тяжело, то гляди на глаза. На своём веку совсем безобразных глаз я, пожалуй, и не встречала!»  
  
Но у индорильца они и правда очень красивые — по-настоящему, без оговорок. Хищный изгиб бровей, пушистые густые ресницы — и тёмно-багряные, большие и выразительные глаза, горящие звёздами на холодном, малоподвижном лице.  
  
Релевея видит эти глаза даже во сне._  
  
Они встретились совершенно случайно, и Релевея не знала, что с этим делать. Девицу в беде она могла бы сыграть превосходно, да так, что ни единый мужчина не устоит. Безотказный вариант, которым до смешного просто цеплять индорильцев: их племя всегда готово покичиться своей добродетелью, особенно когда все эти красивые жесты ничегошеньки им не стоят!.. Но ей не пришлось играть. Релевея действительно попала тогда в беду, однако сама она никак не могла поравняться с тем возвышенным, романтичным образом, который привыкла изображать для дела.  
  
Но, как ни странно, а голой правды для индорильца оказалось вполне достаточно, и, добравшись до дома, красавица с лёгкостью вытянула у своего «спасителя» обещание новой встречи.  
  
Он представился ей как «Индорил Кериан», и Релевея не знала, почему он обходится полуправдой и не называет своего родового имени. Но догадаться несложно — верно, мальчишка не хотел рассказывать о кровной связи с советником. Релевея не видела нужды раскрывать свою осведомлённость и решила ему подыграть. Данмер, лишённый родового имени, обычно не слишком обласкан судьбой: это или сирота-подкидыш, не знающий родителей, или ублюдок, рождённый вне признанного Землёй и Законом союза, или вымесок-полукровка с данмерской матерью и н’вахом-отцом, или отторгнутый своей же семьёй бедолага. Поэтому Релевея, изобразив не слишком-то свойственную ей чуткость, не задавала опасных вопросов.  
  
И они встречались, снова и снова, и первые их немного неловкие разговоры переросли постепенно во что-то совершенно иное — и вместо опасных вопросов её уже караулил ворох опасных ответов.  
  
 _Релевея тонет. Ей никогда не приходилось поддерживать игру так долго, и, может быть, в этом дело? Но день за днём Релевея соскальзывает в бездну. Поначалу она убеждает себя, что просто привыкла, запуталась в собственном притворстве…  
  
Но это неправда. Релевея Саран – превосходная лгунья, но лгать самой себе она не намерена. Против воли, но она очарована: тем, как Кериан смотрит на неё своими великолепными миндалевидными глазами, и как говорит с ней — на равных, с вниманием, но безо всякого снисхождения, — и им самим, индорильским мальчишкой с голосом менестреля и выучкой воина.  
  
Порою она размышляет лениво: каким станет Кериан Индри, когда остатки юношеской угловатости стекут с него, словно вода, а тело войдёт в полную силу? Но стоит им оказаться вдвоём, как в голове Релевеи не остаётся места для этих мыслей. Она любуется и, словно какой-нибудь собиратель редкостей, бережно сохраняет в себе каждую мелочь: как он всегда садится от неё только справа, и улыбается уголком тонкогубого рта, и, удивляясь, картинно выгибает левую бровь… а когда смущается, то пурпурный румянец, пятнами расцветая на лбу и щеках, заливает собой всё его лицо, и шею, и кончики чуть оттопыренных ушей.  
  
Релевея пытается объяснить хотя бы самой себе, почему этот мер лишает её покоя, и не находит другого слова, кроме… «породистый»? Это немного неправильно — словно бы он не более чем гуар на рынке скота, — но язык Релевеи отлит из свинца, и другие слова умирают, ещё не родившись. А Кериан…  
  
У него жемчужно-серая кожа, что словно бы светится изнутри, и скулы, которыми можно резать стекло. В этом мире он кажется чуждым гостем откуда-то из Обливиона, и Релевея без устали пьёт его взглядом: изящные, но сильные руки, широкие плечи и узкие бёдра, и весь он – сильный, и ловкий, и лёгкий, словно порыв южного ветра, а волосы – вьются кольцами, волосы – то, о чём с придыханием говорят – «альмалексийская рыжина»…  
  
Он весь – как редкая драгоценность, о которой фермерской дочке Релевее Саран не стоит даже мечтать. Он восхитителен, до одури, до дрожащих пальцев, и Релевея хочет его — так, как ничего и никогда не хотела._  
  
Наверное, её чувства можно даже назвать влюблённостью, влюблённостью отчаянной и неуместной. Чем «Ралла Ллетри» вообще могла быть для этого мера, кроме как очередной игрушкой, недолговечной и краткоживущей? Чем «Индорил Кериан» мог быть для Релевеи Саран, кроме как средством для достижения своих целей?  
  
Но друг для друга они неожиданно — ожидаемо? — стали любовниками. Очередная встреча, что на радость любезному братцу обещала быть столь же обыденно-целомудренной, как и всегда, закончилась бунтом.  
  
Релевея не в первый и не в последний раз пила индорильца взглядом — всего, целиком, от мысков сапог и до рыжих волос, стянутых в тугой хвост. Она привычно перебирала глазами россыпь колечек-серёжек в его ушах — три в левом, одно в правом — но заприметила вдруг, что одной не хватает.  
  
– Когда ты успел потерять серёжку? – не думая спросила она.  
  
– Я продал её, – откликнулся Кериан, глядя куда-то поверх её головы. – Мне нужны были деньги.  
  
Даже не пытаясь сдержаться, Релевея отчётливо, громко фыркнула. Чуть погодя она поняла, что, кажется, выдала себя с головой, но притворяться сделалось слишком поздно.  
  
– Как давно ты знаешь, кто я такой?  
  
– С самого начала, – не соврала Релевея: здесь и сейчас она не увидела пользы во лжи.  
  
– И всё же ты не слыхала о том, что я нищий?  
  
– У каждого свои недостатки, – рассеянно отозвалась она, и, кажется, этот ответ одинаково удивил их обоих.  
  
– Ты не кажешься расстроенной, – тихо, на грани шёпота прозвучали слова индорильца.  
  
И снова сэра Саран не соврала ему ни единым словом, когда ответила:  
  
– Мне не нужны от тебя никакие деньги, Кериан Индри. Но я не стану лукавить: мне бы хотелось узнать правду.  
  
Девушка умолкла; молчал, одревенев лицом, и её собеседник.  
  
– Ты не обязан мне ничего рассказывать, – вздохнула, нахмурившись, Релевея. – Кериан…  
  
– Мой род – младшая ветвь младшей ветви, – заговорил он тогда, слегка растягивая слова, – а я – младший сын младшего сына. Мой отец после смерти не смог оставить мне ни септима, и я  _сам_  скорее умру, чем попрошу хотя бы септим у родни моей матери.  
  
От его равнодушного, безучастного тона Релевее сделалось не по себе.  
  
– А серджо советник? – спросила она, чтобы хоть как-то прогнать подступившую к горлу неловкость.  
  
– Серджо советник чтит аскетические идеалы раннего Храма, – и Кериан усмехнулся понятной ему одному шутке. Впрочем, прочитав на лице у подруги недоумение, он продолжил, едва заметно нахмурившись. – Ты же не знаешь, как он занял место в совете Дома? Если бы после Договора о перемирии… если бы столь многие знатные меры из Индорил не предпочли бы сбежать от бесчестья в смерть, бросив Закон и Землю на произвол судьбы, мой прадед никогда бы не получил кресло советника. Но меня от подобных почестей отделяют одиннадцать меров со стороны отца и девять – со стороны матери, а другой позорной войны нынче вроде бы не намечается, – он вздохнул, и густые ресницы вздрогнули, а у рта легла жёсткая складка. – Серджо привязан ко мне, своему маленькому педагогическому проекту, но его ближайшие наследники особой любви ко мне не питают… Ревнуют, пожалуй? Завидуют? Так или иначе, но он не станет ослаблять будущего советника Индри, раздавая родовые богатства — или без нужды развращать мою душу презренным златом. Пока он жив, я пользуюсь его милостью, но и только.  
  
– А что потом? – сорвалось вдруг у Релевеи с губ. Она боялась его ответа и где-то в полузаброшенном уголке души всё же надеялась… На что? Что он предложит ей сбежать? Поклянётся в вечной любви? Позовёт замуж? Глупо, как же всё это ошеломляюще глупо!  
  
– Не знаю, – честно отвечает Кериан, пожимая плечами. – Начну путешествовать? Стану Вечным стражем? Попытаюсь договориться с двоюродным дедом? Время для этих решений ещё не пришло. "Считайте только счастливые часы", – говорит Векк и Векк, обладающий всеми благами этого и других миров. Для смертных их слишком мало, – перешёл он на вкрадчивый полушёпот, – и наши мечи не следует загодя зарывать в землю, обращая слова в бессильный шелест змеиной кожи. Ибо под мечом я подразумеваю благоразумие. Ибо под словом я подразумеваю смерть...  
  
А потом он поцеловал её — не в первый и не в последний раз, но здесь и сейчас Релевея решила прислушаться к поучениям лорда Вивека и не останавливаться на полпути.  
  
Минут через десять, припомнив начало беседы, она отстранилась и не сумев сдержать любопытства, спросила:  
  
– На что ты потратил те деньги?  
  
Густой румянец окрасил Кериана в пурпур от самых корней волос до длинной изящной шеи. Он явно смутился — так, как и не подумал смущаться, когда языком обводил Релевее ключицы или ласкал проворными пальцами ей соски! — и мучительно долго удерживал на языке ответ.  
  
– Я купил зелье, – выдавил он наконец, – чтобы… чтобы ты не понесла. Мне достать его?  
  
– Да.  
  
Релевея привыкла всегда получать желаемое.  
  
 _Позже он неожиданно скажет ей, уже почти провалившейся в сон:  
  
– А это даже лучше, чем я представлял…  
  
Релевея не сразу понимает, что же её любовник имеет в виду.  
  
– А ты никогда..?  
  
– Тебя это удивляет? – переспрашивает он до странности довольным голосом.  
  
– Ну, ты определённо знаешь, что нужно делать, – лениво оправдывается Релевея.  
  
– Я много читаю.  
  
– Я знаю. Но это-то тут при чём?  
  
– Не стоит недооценивать пользу наших религиозных текстов, Ралла! – с серьёзностью заявляет Кериан. Релевея приподнимается на локтях, видит его смеющиеся глаза и тотчас забывает, что он назвал её неправильным именем. – Согласно Кодексам Мефалы, нет разницы между убийством и сексом, – шепчет он в её заострённое ухо. – Даже самое чистое чувство несёт в себе семя погибели. Вот почему у Мефалы чёрные руки!.. Вот почему в этих книгах есть и картинки, и очень детальные схемы.  
  
Релевея со смехом притягивает его к себе и думает, что совсем расхотела спать. "Считайте только счастливые часы", – говорит Векк и Векк, обладающий всеми благами этого и других миров, и Релевея решает: это действительно мудро. Здесь и сейчас она счастлива, а остальное – совсем не важно._  
  
Ллерос узнал обо всём почти сразу: за свои двадцать восемь лет она так и не научилась надолго утаивать что-то от брата. Он злился, ворчал и однажды закатил Релевее сцену прямо перед очередным свиданием, едва-едва разминувшись с Керианом. Конечно, Ллерос прекрасно знал, что сестра – давно уже не девица, и не хотел попрекнуть её поруганной честью. Но он боялся, что сам подтолкнул её торговать своим телом, и Релевее была приятна такая забота. Она уверила брата, что сделала всё по доброй воле, и убедила соратников, что эта интрижка не помешает делу.  
  
Близилось восьмое Второго зерна четыреста второго года – день предприятия, день, после которого Релевея Саран уже никогда не сможет стать прежней.  
  
Последняя встреча с Керианом не была похожа на предыдущие. Ночью Компания собиралась на дело, а вечером Релевее предстояло «разобраться с мутсэрой Индри». Её любовника впереди поджидало мало весёлого: предательский поцелуй, паралич, украденные ключи... Думать об этом было больно, но ярость привычно помогала ей управляться с бессилием и тоской. Что ж, испытания укрепляют наш дух, разве не так? Кериан это переживёт, и он не из тех, кто мог бы броситься на меч, трусливо сбегая в смерть от ответственности и долга. Сбежать от глупой влюблённой Раллы в Вечные стражи – это ведь совершенно другое дело!  
  
В глубине души Релевея презирает себя за счастье, что невольно вселил в неё знакомый силуэт в дверном проёме. Она не должна ему радоваться — она не имеет права! — но над своими чувствами у Релевеи нынче не много власти.  
  
– Ты что же, не спал совсем? – первым делом спросила она. Мысленно Релевея тут же выругала себя и за вредную для дела заботу о нём, и за грубоватый вопрос, вопрос из тех, которыми не настроишь на романтический лад, а скорее загубишь всё на корню. Но под глазами у Кериана залегли густые свинцово-сизые тени, и весь он был — словно тень, до странности грустный и бесцветно-тихий.  
  
Он молчал. Его острые скулы разрезали на части неровный и скудный свет, и Релевею не в первый раз заворожили его удивительные черты, которым неверная память была не в силах воздать по заслугам...  
  
– Я просто устал, – ответил он наконец, едва шевеля губами. –  
  


Красавица, чей рот подобен комунике,  
Как на огне змея, виясь, являла в лике  
Страсть, лившую слова, чей мускус чаровал…*

  
  
Кериан вдруг запнулся, мотнул головой и, схватив Релевею за руку, с жаром воскликнул:  
  
– Посиди со мной, Ралла, мне очень нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить!  
  
Релевея не стала спорить.  
  
– Я всегда буду благодарен своему деду, – неожиданно признавался Кериан. – Когда-то я верил, что он спас меня — от пустоты и бессмысленности жизни, от чуждости и одиночества, переплетённых в единое, неразрывное целое… Но я повзрослел, – продолжал он, не сводя с Релевеи лихорадочно горящих глаз. – Я повзрослел и, кажется, многое понял. Никто не может спасти тебя, никто не может сделать за тебя правильный выбор. Каждый спасается сам, но в наших силах – помочь, и поддержать, и пройти этот путь бок о бок… Ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду рад помочь тебе?  
  
– Я знаю, – улыбнулась ему Релевея, чувствуя странную пустоту в душе. – Хочешь немного вина?  
  
Но Кериан отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
– Подожди, Ралла, – сказал он, взяв её за руку. – Согласно Кодексам Мефалы, смерть и любовь существуют неслитно, но нераздельно. Даже самая эгоистичная страсть заключает в себе обещание жертвенности. Вот почему у Мефалы чёрные руки. Приведи обе свои в каждый аргумент!  
  
Релевея, отчего-то до дрожи напуганная привычными строками из религиозных текстов, так и не сумела спросить, что он имел в виду. Всё произошло слишком быстро: Кериан мягко коснулся губами её запястья — и Релевея Саран впервые в жизни ощутила на себе действие колдовского паралича.  
  
В голове у неё воцарилась звенящая пустота Обливиона.  
  
– Вы сделали из меня дурака, сэра, – услыхала она негромкое, горькое эхо слов. – И как же ловко! Я не верил своему счастью — и правильно, как оказалось. Услышав отголоски той ссоры с вашим якобы братом, я понял всё, что было необходимо, и действовал соответственно. Ваших подельников сейчас арестовывают. Я сказал, что вы захотите сотрудничать со стражей, сэра. Вам решать, станут ли эти слова ложью.  
  
Её любовник хлестнул Релевею взглядом, и больше всего её тогда испугали вовсе не призраки индорильской стражи, а эти чужие глаза — словно осколки цветного стекла, пустые и мёртвые…  
  
– Я мог бы принять тебя, я мог бы уговорить тебя, – зашептал Кериан, ухватив её за неподвижную руку, – но я не настолько великодушен. Позже, я хочу сказать, намного, намного позже моё решение будут рассматривать как акт высочайшей любви…* Прости меня, если сможешь.  
  
Но и она – не настолько великодушна.  
  
 _– Земля в Дешаане мягкая, жирная, чёрная — щедрая и щедро сдобренная вулканическим пеплом. Чем отзывается сердце при звуках этого имени? Светом, жизнью, защитой, любовью и домом, домом в целой россыпи равновелико прекрасных значений.  
  
– Но среди них должно же быть главное, разве нет?  
  
– Я думаю, тут не может быть правильного ответа, – вздыхает Кериан. – Подобные истины слишком часто зависят от точки зрения. О чём ты сама думаешь, когда слышишь это короткое слово? Что первым встаёт перед твоим мысленным взором?  
  
На мгновение Релевея прикрывает глаза.  
  
– Брат, – отвечает она неспешно, – семья, родичи. Покой. Счастье, пожалуй... А у тебя?  
  
– А у меня – золото и лазурь.  
  
– Что?  
  
Она его совершенно не понимает — не в первый и далеко не в последний раз.  
  
С задумчивой полуулыбкой на тонких бледных губах Кериан отвечает:  
  
– Долг. Закон и Земля. Честь, ставшая неподъёмной ношей, – чуть вздрагивают его рыжеватые крылья-ресницы, и Релевея вздрагивает в ответ. – Красота в вырождении, красота в поражении. Простое упрямство... Мой Дом – золото и лазурь.  
  
– В поражении нет красоты, – говорит, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, Релевея. – Оно безобразно.  
  
– Ты просто не знаешь, куда смотреть, – не соглашается Кериан. – Не знаешь, как смотреть… Красота принимает разные формы — как и любовь.  
  
И с этим Релевея не в силах спорить._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Город Альмалексия также известен как Морнхолд.
> 
> * Шарль Бодлер, "Метаморфозы вампира" (http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=17642).
> 
> * "Later, and by that I mean much, much later, my reign will be seen as an act of the highest love".  
> V., 35/36
> 
> Бонусом - замечательная иллюстрация от анонимного доброжелателя (https://pp.userapi.com/c636520/v636520435/57f66/B5eAKMi9cuM.jpg).


	4. Вместо эпилога: Звездопад

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного фансервиса для знающих, кто все эти меры из предыдущих частей; читайте на свой страх и риск!

– А что  _вы_  думаете о строительстве Кантона чужеземцев, сэра?  
  
Ратис нахмурился. Он мог бы отметить, что создание такого анклава станет своеобразным признанием: чужеземцы в Вивеке всерьёз и надолго, и настало время с этим смириться. Он мог бы и высмеять протесты малообразованной черни, которая, воспринимая тексты «Уроков» буквально, действительно верила в то, что священный город был возведён одной лишь божественной волей, а любое масштабное строительство станет кощунством. Он мог бы даже порассуждать о том, как новый кантон повлияет на городскую инфраструктуру….  
  
Но Ратис прекрасно понимал, что леди Серано вовсе не интересовало его мнение — вернее, её интересовало  _вовсе не его мнение_ , и хорошо, если только из праздного любопытства.  
  
– Я думаю, что для этого потребуется много камня, – ответил он, нисколько не погрешив против истины.  
  
Краем глаза Ратис заметил, как оживилось лицо Лларена: тот, без сомненья, уже прикидывал точное количество камня и сумму, в которую эта стройка влетит городской казне. Что до леди Серано, то она, как и полагалось высокородной даме из дома Индорил, прекрасно владела собой, но полностью скрыть своё раздражение ей оказалось не под силу.  
  
Вид её недовольно поджатых губ доставил Ратису странное удовольствие.  
  
Поняв, что ничего дельного здесь уже не узнать, леди Серано отделалась от собеседника парой учтивых фраз и ускользнула искать себе новую жертву. Ратис перевёл дух и с благодарностью принял из ллареновых рук кубок с — он сделал короткий, осторожный глоток — топальским красным и, кажется, даже четыреста пятого года!  
  
Оба они с редким для себя единодушием относили вино этого урожая к лучшим винтажам Тамриэля;  _серджо_  любви к сладким винам не разделял и охотней всего пил то, что Лларен звал не иначе как «нибенийской кислятиной».  
  
Вкусы у серджо вообще были очень своеобразными.  
  
Лларен, привычно прочитав во взгляде товарища невысказанный вопрос, бросил короткое:  
  
– С редгардами.  
  
Ратис вопросительно приподнял брови; Лларен кивнул. Обменявшись одинаково невесёлыми взглядами, данмеры дружно припали к кубкам. Сейчас Ратис предпочёл бы не с претензией на аристократизм потягивать дорогое вино, а задушевно потолковать со святой Серин… но приходилось идти на уступки.  
  
Они давно уже свыклись с тем, что лучшим способом не сболтнуть ничего лишнего было говорить как можно меньше — даже с глазу на глаз, даже в мыслях! Однако мнимо безгласные вещи бывали порой красноречивее всяких слов. Чуткому уху даже молчание говорило о многом; Ратис не мнил себя сколько-нибудь самостоятельным игроком, но он неплохо наловчился читать и истолковывать знаки.  
  
И пусть возвращение серджо и леди Джашаны разделял обманчиво-благопристойный временной промежуток, но ни Ратиса, ни Лларена эти манёвры не обманули.  
  
Ратис прекрасно знал, что чем меньше он станет об этом думать, тем крепче будет сегодня спать. Но отрешиться не получалось. Конечно, Джашана была яркой, интересной женщиной… а Ратис и сам однажды провёл незабываемую ночь в компании её секретаря и телохранительницы… Но Кериан был не из тех, кто смог бы довольствоваться единственной ночью, а из его интрижки с редгардской аристократкой ничего хорошего не могло получиться по определению.  
  
Иногда Ратису казалось, что вивекианский постулат о неразрывной метафизической связи убийства и секса его непутёвый друг воспринял излишне буквально.  
  
Позже, когда течение вечера снова схлестнуло трёх данмеров и гостью из Хаммерфелла, на осторожные и немного встревоженные вопросы друзей Кериан ответил с красноречивой уклончивостью:  
  
– Мы с серджо Джашаной вели оживлённую теологическую дискуссию.  
  
– Мы обсуждали влияние звёзд на судьбы смертных, – со льдистым спокойствием подтвердила она.  
  
Но глаза госпожи Джашаны искрились от сумрачного веселья, тогда как серджо, умело пользуясь преимуществом в росте, не слишком старательно маскировал интерес к щедрому вырезу её платья.  
  
Лларен, не в силах сдерживаться, громогласно фыркнул, но тут же закашлялся и пробормотал что-то неразборчиво-извинительное; кубок Ратиса был до прискорбия пуст.  
  
Леди Джашана легонько качнула головой — её лазорево-синий, расшитый золотыми нитями тюрбан был ещё одним оглушительно-громким знаком для всех, кто умеет слушать — и с терпким, певучим хаммерфелльским акцентом проговорила:  
  
– Меня давно занимает один вопрос… как же вы трое всё-таки познакомились?  
  
– Это долгая, запутанная и не слишком-то увлекательная история, серджо, – тут же откликнулся Кериан. – Думаю, нам лучше приберечь её для другого вечера.  
  
Он улыбнулся — уголком рта, задумчиво-мягким взглядом, — и от этой улыбки, солнечным зайчиком промелькнувшей по вежливому, велеречивому фасаду, Ратис неожиданно для самого себя успокоился. Переглянувшись с Ллареном, он увидел в его глазах отражение собственного принятия и решился хотя бы сегодня не разыгрывать из себя наседку.  
  
Беспечные звёзды, заглядывая в окна, встречали решение Ратиса с одобрением. «Когда-нибудь мы обязательно восстановим Шад Астулу*, – подумалось ему вдруг. – Иначе и быть не может!»  
  


_Звёзды – на нашей стороне…_

  
  
Шёл четыреста пятнадцатый год третьей эры, в небесах Морровинда царил лукавый и переменчивый Змей, а жизнь — несмотря ни на что! — была удивительной и прекрасной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Шад Астула – независимая академия магии, существовавшая в Морровинде во второй эре.
> 
> Бонусом - дополнительный конкурсный этап, выбивший мне победу: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4385395/12720926#part_content.


End file.
